Waiting Outside the Lines
by Got WhateverItTakes
Summary: Annabeth had always stayed inside the box. Then she meets a black-haired, green-eyed boy at HBH that stands just outside of the lines of her box, waiting. Now she steps out of her box, she discovers hope, she takes chances, and then she falls in love. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! Now I know that I haven't finished my other story. It's wasn't my fault though because I was studying for exams for a long time so I forgot a little bit. Anyways I had this idea when I saw this movie about and insecure girl that finds her way with the help of someone. Don't ask me what movie it was because it was a while ago and I have forgotten. Everyone is human and Annabeth and Percy are 16 if you wondered (or cared). Anyways I don't own anything even though I keep begging Rick to let me "borrow" PJO. LOL well on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's Pov-<em>

"—can't you just understand that I can't send her there!" my father yelled.

"I don't understand why you keep that good for nothing daughter! She's god awful and you know it!" Susan, my step mother, yelled back. If you're wondering where I am, I'll give you 3 guesses, my home, the mall, or the park. If you picked the mall, you are correct. You see, my step mother hates me because according to her, my father should've given me away when I was little because I was useless.

We went to the mall so we could buy Bobby and Matthew some clothes. They were in dire need of some. Well I asked her if I could buy a shirt that was on the clearance rack seeing as my clothes were getting way too small for me too. She flipped out on me and now here we are, standing in the middle of mall, with my dad and her screaming at each other over me.

"She doesn't even deserve the shirt!" Susan screeched. The twins seemed to be getting more and more upset by the fighting so I took all of the clothes we were buying for them and walked up to the cashier. I paid for the clothes with my own free money, leaving me broke. I handed the bags to my little brothers and got down to their eye level.

"C'mon guys, let's go home." I said. They looked grateful as I lead them away from the crazy scene our parents were making and outside to the fresh air. I wasn't allowed to get a car and I wasn't allowed to drive so I had ridden my bike to the mall, all four miles away. Now I live in San Francisco where the sun is always shining, the birds are cheeping, and you can swim any day of any week. But the box I had put myself in long ago told me that if I tried to see the beauty in the world, I would see more bad things, seeing something else bad was the last thing I needed.

I mounted my old bike that had chipping paint and put the bags into the basket on the back.

"Do you guys mine walking?" I asked. They shook their heads. Bobby and Matt were awesome little brothers. They were nice and cute and they didn't even seem to hate me at all. But every time my dad and their mom got into a fight, they would come running to me, asking me if everything was going to be okay. I couldn't exactly tell them the truth nor could I lie so I would always tell them the same answer, which was I don't know.

"What's wrong with mom and dad?" Matt asked. Matt had deep brown hair and blue eyes like his mother and brother. His eyes were usually bright and happy but now they seemed just plain upset. We kept going in silence for a while before I responded.

"Things just get complicated Matt," I said carefully. "And when things get complicated with grownups, they choose to fight it out. That's how they work things out."

"That's dumb, why can't they just talk it out or have the principal help them?" Bobby said. I almost laughed. Adults liked to settle things the hard way, never the easy.

"Because when people grow up, they have to become their own principal. They have to keep the order in themselves and when that order is upset, they take it out on whoever they can until they get what they need to be ordered again, do you understand?" I asked. They nodded slowly, taking in the new information. It was silent all the way home.

When we arrived home, the house was empty. I figured that they were still battling it out at the mall. I helped Bobby and Matt put their new clothes away and then I wandered into my room, shutting the door behind me as I heard the boys speaking about a new way to build Lego robots so they would stand up straighter or something like that.

My room was pretty basic—a bed, a dresser, and a closet. I didn't have any books I could call my own. Susan wouldn't allow me to have one because I was 'too stupid to probably know how to read one'. That and she knew I had dyslexia so she said why bother doing something you can hardly do anyways. I didn't have any posters or pictures because every time I put one up, she would snatch it down and cut it to pieces saying that it would mess up my walls. The only true personal item I had was Elle, my stuffed pink elephant. Elle was a gift from my mother before she died in a house fire in New York when I was 6. It was the only thing that made me feel special like someone cared about me.

Elle still smelled like smoke from when I had rescued her from the fire. It was the only thing I could gather before my section of the house caught fire. It was such a horrible night too.

My mother had been sitting by the window; a candle was her only light. She was reading the Pride and Prejudice. Then the candle tipped over on to the curtains. She tried to put out the flames, calling to my father and me for help but we were both too much asleep and the fire was spreading so quickly. When I had awoken there was a man in a big mask looming over me and all I could grab was Elle before the roof collapsed above us.

The night still haunts me and I can't help but think how much better my life could've been if the fire hadn't started. Luckily my father got a new job in San Francisco that promised a new house and living supplies for a few months. Even though this was a great thing, it was also bad because he met Susan. Susan looked so nice and sweet but once they got married she became the devil in high heels. She was always criticizing me, telling I was a mistake because I have dyslexia and ADHD, calling me stupid, and just barely tolerating me.

This was how I began my box. My box was the only place I knew I could be welcomed and loved. The box didn't care who I was, it only wanted to protect me. The box kept me sane and I wasn't stepping out of it for anyone.

The door slammed open downstairs, pulling me out of my thoughts. I heard more yelling but I couldn't make out the words. All I knew was it was about me. The yelling stopped and then I heard footsteps come upstairs to my bedroom door.

There was a knock and then the door swung open to my father. He was tall with blonde hair, blue eyes and was usually found with a goofy smile on his face. This time his mouth was in a deep frown and his eyebrows made him look worried, upset, and guilty.

"Annabeth," he said sitting on the bed. It sank under his weight. I scooted over next to him and he wrapped his arm around me in a friendly hug. "I have bad news." He continued. I said nothing and waited for his response.

"Susan gave me a choice when we were coming home." This sparked my attention.

"What was the choice?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"She said I could either keep you here and she could leave me or I could send you away to a boarding school in New York and she would stay." My eyes widened.

"Dad, tell me you picked option one," I said. He wouldn't look at me. "Dad, please tell me you picked option one. Tell me you picked it, please." I begged. He took a shaky breath.

"I can't lose her Annabeth. I've already lost your mother, I can't lose her too." He said almost silently. I could feel the tears beginning to escape. My own father didn't want me. My own father…

"But—But," I stuttered. I couldn't make a complete sentence, not with all the sobs that were escaping my lips. All that kept repeating in my head was 'He doesn't want me. He doesn't want me. He doesn't want me.' Susan appeared in the doorway with a smirk.

"Better get packing sweetie," she said in a sickening sweet tone. "Your plane to New York leaves tomorrow morning." she turned on her heel and left my room, probably to go celebrate.

"It'll be okay. It's only for a while and besides, you'll be home for the holidays." He said trying to reassure me.

"Just go," I told him. "Go celebrate with your wife that your god awful daughter will finally leave the house." I told him as I turned away. He sighed and left my room, closing the door behind him.

I packed my things silently and slid my suitcase under my bed. I grabbed Elle and hugged her tight as I snuggled under the thin sheets of my bed.

I thought of tomorrow and how I would be boarding a plane for several hours to go across the country, back to a place that had caused the beginning of my pain in the first place. I drew the lines of my box bolder, hoping they would hold up and keep me from harm in my new school. And then when I had accomplished that task, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about how things could've been, how things should've been, and then I regretted being alive in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I write another chapter? BTW a sneak peek for the 1<strong>**st**** chapter of the Son of Neptune is out so be sure to read it! Also I had my first exam today which was math. Now I've got a question for all of you. Which exam do you find most challenging? Until next time, -77DayDreamer77**


	2. Chapter 2

**A shout out to everyone for commenting, Even though I would love to own PJO I don't, on with the story. R&R**

* * *

><p>When I woke up Sunday morning, I couldn't feel any worse. My father was sending me away to some boarding school in New York which was all the way across the country so he wouldn't lose his new wife. As I got up to take a shower, I concluded that sometimes parents just plain suck.<p>

I dressed in jeans and a regular long sleeve t-shirt. I vaguely remembered it being somewhat cold in New York during September. I glanced around my bland room and sighed. I didn't know when I'd be coming back. The school allowed students to stay year round if they wanted to and I had a feeling Susan would force—oh sorry, I meant _persuade_—my father into keeping me there for a while. That was fine with me; I didn't want to be here in the first place. I then thought of the twins and how much I would miss them. A last good bye was in order.

I made my way to their room with my suitcases trailing behind me.

"Knock, knock," I said as I opened the door. Both of the boys sat in their bed playing some game on their DS's. They both looked up and frowned at the suitcases behind me.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked. His hair—like his brother—was messy from tossing and turning all night. I realized only then that Susan hadn't told them. She wanted me to have this painful conversation with them.

"That's what I came to talk about." I said. I told them about why I was going to HBH, Half-Blood High.

"That's not fair," Matt complained.

"Life's not fair," I told them. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, both of them were holding a small velvet box and were standing in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It was supposed to be for your birthday in a couple of weeks." Bobby said. I opened it and a small gray owl head locket with rubies for eyes was inside.

"Thanks guys," I told them. I hugged them tightly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You should leave before mom gets up." Matt said. I nodded and gave them one last hug. I headed downstairs and grabbed the car keys. I had never driven once in my entire life but now I was ready.

After stuffing my bags into the trunk and putting the keys into the ignition, I glanced up at the boys' window. They waved to me. I waved back and then I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the airport soon after. I got my tickets, went through security, and then I headed for my gate. I sat next to a girl who had long black uneven hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin with freckles splashed over her cheeks and nose. I was guessing she wasn't from around here because most girls had tans. She was wearing a Death to Barbie t-shirt, some dark jeans, and black Vans. I guess I must have been staring because she turned to me and said,<p>

"What are you looking at?" I tried to think up some kind of lame excuse but I couldn't find a single one.

"Sorry," I decided to go with as I turned my head away. She laughed and her expression lightened.

"I'm kidding. The name's Thalia." She said holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Annabeth, so I'm guessing you're not from around here?" I asked. She laughed.

"You probably figured that out by my spectacular tan." She said beaming sarcastically. I laughed with her.

"Of course," I told her. We joked around for a little bit about her 'tan' when they called over intercom that it was time for boarding. She jumped up when they called first class.

"Later Annabeth," Thalia said as she walked away. My goodbye was garbled by the intercom. I got onto the plane for second class and stared out the window. I looked one more time at the San Francisco I've grown to know and said a silent goodbye. I wouldn't be back for a long time and even though I didn't want to say it, I would miss my father.

* * *

><p>We touched down in New York around 3 o' clock. I sprinted off the plane as soon as I could and searched for Thalia. She was no where in sight and I couldn't help but think that she ditched me. She probably didn't want to put up with such a low life as myself.<p>

I trudged to the baggage claim and got the suitcases before hauling them outside to a taxi. I flagged one down and it surprised me when I saw an old woman with greasy gray hair, yellowed teeth, and eye glasses on pulled up.

"Where to?" she asked. She sounded like she shoved sand paper down her throat in her spare time.

"Half-Blood High," I told her. She drove like a bat out of hell and I assure you that I am not over exaggerating. I thought I was gonna die or at the least puke up my guts. When we arrived I gave her the money and crawled out. I had gone through the most stressful car ride of my life. I made a promise to myself that if I ever saw that crazy woman again, I would run.

I stood up straighter—no need to make a bad first impression—and walked to the main office which was a little old blue house with a wraparound porch. It was kind of cute to look at.

As I walked in, I smelled cinnamon float through the air. It was a comforting scent. I walked up to the desk and saw an old man who sat in a wheel chair. He wore a tweed jacket which smelled like coffee, slacks, and a blanket over his legs. He had a friendly smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be Annabeth," he said. I nodded. He rummaged through the bottom part of a file cabinet before he made this 'Aha!' sound. He pulled out some paper and a key.

"You're dorm key and schedule." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Mr.…" I trailed off.

"Mr. Chiron Brunner, I hope your stay here is enjoyable." He smiled. I grabbed everything I had and walked outside into the cool evening air. I ambled around looking for these so called dorms but I couldn't find a single one.

I walked into the commons area—which was a football field sized area. There were a lot of outdoor activities like archery, basketball hoops, and other things—and discovered nothing more than activities. I went into the school and ended up in someone's classroom.

I was beginning to mumble profanities. I was so tired and it was almost five and I still couldn't find the damn dorms!

"Lost?" a voice asked. I turned and saw the most beautiful boy ever. He had raven black hair and sea green eyes. He was a lot taller than me and he was holding a basketball in his hands.

"Can't find the dorms," I told him sheepishly. He smiled.

"Don't sweat it. I couldn't find them either. Okay just go past the archery range and turn left. You'll see it." He said.

"Yo Percy, We playing basketball or are you flirting?" one of his friends joked. The others laughed. The guy—Percy—laughed nervously.

"Sorry, my friends are idiots. I'll see you tomorrow during class right?" he asked.

"Yeah, um later." I said as I backed up. I tripped over my suitcase and almost fell flat on my face before I steadied myself. The box I had made so long ago scolded me. _'Don't fall for him. Don't you remember what happened to Luke?'_ it demanded. I winced. That snapped me back to reality. I shouldn't be getting into another relationship after what Luke did to me. The box was trying to protect me and all I was doing was making it harder for it. To any other person I guess I must sound crazy but to me, this was normal.

I quickly found the dorms and used my key to get into mine. Of all the people to room with, I got with Thalia—the girl of whom I met at the airport.

"Annabeth?" she asked. I was grateful to not be bunking with a total stranger. She helped me unpack and I learned more about her. It turns out that she's been here since freshmen year so she knew her way around pretty well.

"I'll introduce you to all my friends," she told me. "They'll love you." Sometime around 10, we decided to turn in. She went to her room and I left to mine.

I lay in bed that night thinking. That boy, Percy was so nice. And Thalia was like my best friend already and I hardly knew her. I thought carefully about the two people and decided that maybe it's not so bad that I was sent here. Maybe they were my miracle sent from God that I had asked so many times for. I thanked God for a second chance and then, only then, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had exams. Review Please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Class started sometime around 8:30. By then Thalia had introduced me to a few of her friends. There was Silena, a beautiful brunette with gorgeous baby blue eyes, Katie, a green-eyed, farm loving girl. Rachael was a frizzy red head who loved to paint and Juniper. Juniper loved the earth and all she was obsessed with trying to save it.<p>

"Those are just the girls," Thalia had told me earlier this morning. "You'll probably see the boys later on during classes today. I already told them to be on the lookout for you."

My first class of the day was Science. I saw Silena sitting a few tables over with a big African American guy. I am guessing that's her boyfriend Beckendorf. Silena waved at me and made Beckendorf wave at me too. I saw a set of twins sitting at another lab table. They were messing around with some chemicals—mixing random ones together which would probably lead to some sort of explosion. They were probably the trouble makers known as Travis and Connor Stoll.

"This seat taken?" a heard a voice asked. I turned and saw the kid from yesterday that helped me find my dorm. His raven black hair fell in his sea green eyes.

"No, go ahead," I told him. He dropped his backpack on the floor and sat next to me. I looked straight ahead waiting for the teacher to arrive when I felt his eyes on me. I pushed a blonde lock behind my ear and turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked. He blinked and then chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry, I think we met yesterday. You're that lost girl right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I found my way to the dorms." I said.

"I'm Percy,"

"Annabeth," I told him.

"Cool name," he said. He glanced around until he saw someone I guess he knew. "Grover!" he said. A brunette boy with a 'Go Green!' t-shirt looked up from his table. He walked over to Grover and began a conversation with him.

I sulked a bit. I couldn't even have a proper conversation with this boy! I was mentally cursing myself when the teacher walked in. She had her hair tied back and was wearing a black leather jacket. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley.

"That's Mrs. Dodds," Percy whispered. I jumped a little when I noticed how close he was to me.

"Mr. Jackson, do you have anything to share with the class?" Mrs. Dodds asked. Percy sat up straighter and squinted his eyes.

"I was telling Annabeth who you were." He said, his eyes flickering to mine.

"Very well, you got lucky this time." She said. She then began to go on and on about what she would expect of us all through the year but I hardly listened. The bell rang and I sprinted out of the room.

I immediately ran into a boy dressed in dark clothes. He had a skull ring with ruby eyes on his middle finger. He was sprawled across the hallway—as was I—and his books were all over the place.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and started to pick up his things.

"It's fine," he sounded tired. His black eyes were rimmed with red and I was wondering silently to myself what had happened to him. He took his books away from me and sauntered off down the hall.

"That's Nico Di Angelo, his sister died last week." I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw Percy and a crippled boy behind him. "This is Grover," he said jabbing a finger at his friend. Grover nodded his head at me.

"Hey Princess, you're blocking the door!" some big buff girl with stringy brown hair yelled. I turned and ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Thalia steered me towards the cafeteria after History. I had met all her friends during the course of the day. I had gotten to known Connor and Travis even better when they tried to pick-pocket my school bag for any loose cash I might have. I made sure to keep my bag even closer to me since then.<p>

I sat down at the table with some pizza and watched as all of Thalia's friends sat down. Nico was kind of quiet as he glanced across the table at me as if he was unsure if he could trust me or not.

"So Annabeth, where ya from?" Grover asked as he picked at his salad.

"San Francisco," I said nonchalantly. I heard gasps around the table.

"Wow, what you do to get kicked out of your school and get sent to New York?" Travis asked looking interested. I found myself snorting.

"I didn't get kicked out, my dad sent me here." I said. The words came out of my mouth before I could tell myself not to say anything. I hadn't even planned on telling anyone here why I was here in the first place and now here I was, spilling my guts to complete strangers.

"Why?" Connor asked. It was kind of uncanny how he and his brother looked. I could only tell the difference when they stood up because Travis was taller.

"Connor, don't pry!" Katie scolded.

"Yes mom," he said rolling his eyes. Katie reprimanded him. Silena talked about some new fashion. Beckendorf tinkered with some bolts and screws in his pocket. Thalia and I talked a little. Percy and Grover argued about vegetarianism, Juniper took Grover's side. I couldn't help but have the distinct feeling that I was finally at home.

* * *

><p>During the week, my life had been set into a distinct pattern. I would wake up Thalia (which was no easy task), see Percy in Science, see my other friends throughout the day, meet up with them all at lunch, and then at the end of the day—I would sleep soundly without nightmares of my childhood. To me, it was absolutely perfect.<p>

"So one of Beckendorf's friends is having a party tomorrow," Silena told me on Friday. "I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Well I don't know," I told her.

"Please? Everyone's going to be there! Do you want to be the one home alone?"

"No," I said.

"Then I'll pick you up at 8," she said with a wink.

"Sounds great," I told her. She flashed a blinding white smile at me before turning to talk to Katie.

The next night, the girls got all gussied up in pretty dresses and sexy up-dos. I on the other hand had no idea what I should wear. Then when I finally decided that I couldn't do it alone I called the fashion diva herself.

"Silena?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm having a fashion crisis and—"

"I'm on my way!" she yelled. I could hear her heels clicking on the floor already. She threw open the door and went immediately to the closet. She picked out a silvery blue dress that went to mid thigh, matching heels, and a pair of owl earrings to go with my necklace. She began to curl my hair into princess curls.

"You're going to look beautiful," she said. I snorted.

"Yeah right," I mumbled.

"Don't doubt yourself," she said. "Besides you'll have Percy falling all over you in this dress anyway." I blushed.

"I don't like Percy," I said.

"Whatever you say," she said with a smirk. As soon as she was done, she made me put on lip gloss and a little mascara. I looked into the mirror and my jaw dropped.

I was beautiful! Me! I thanked Silena and then I grabbed my purse and began to follow her out the door. In the back of my mind I heard a voice tell me something important.

_You've finally got some friends. Don't mess up and lose them._

I took in a deep breath and held my head high, hoping tonight would be perfect. Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation. This chapter was a little rushedshort and I will write the next one a lot better. I promise. Here's the question for today's chapter! What's your favorite song? Mine's Smile by Avril Lavigne. Hugs & Hershey Kisses,**

**-77DayDreamer77**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>We arrived at a huge house that sat out in the country. There were no more neighbors for miles and I had a distinct feeling that wasn't a good thing. Somewhere deep down, I knew this party was a bad idea.<p>

Coke cans and beer bottles were strewn across the lawn. Some people stood in huddled groups talking louder than necessary while others were couples, kissing in the moon light. Silena took off without me as soon as her stilettos hit the grass.

I lazily got out of the car, adjusted my dress, and made my way to the house. The music grew increasingly louder as I approached. I almost had to cover my ears as I entered the house. Strobe lights flashed everywhere; bodies mingled together, snacks and drinks sat on tables all over the house.

I had never been to a party like this before. Sure I've been to birthday parties as a kid but this was an entirely different feel. It wasn't a cute little occasion that lasted about an hour or two. Instead this was heated, intense scene that would last until the sun came up. I felt a little lost as I assumed my position in the shadows of a corner. I couldn't see my friends anywhere. All I heard was blaring music, loud talking, and the occasional glass braking against the wooden floor. I saw a flash of black eyes.

"Nico?" I called out tentatively. He turned and looked at me head on. He walked over to me, a beer in hand.

"Hey Annabeth," he said dryly. I noticed that his eyes were rimmed in red.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He gave me the same look he had given me a while ago at lunch, the look the wanted to know if he could trust me. I already knew what was wrong with him, but I wanted to hear it from his own lips.

"Life isn't too kind at the moment." He said taking a sip. I nodded.

"I know the feeling." I said quietly. Here both of us stood in the corner of a party, talking about the downs of life. How ironic. The party went on for a long time and in that time, I roamed the house. I was had wandered upstairs into the master bedroom. Whoever was throwing this party, I knew their parents would have a heart attack, knowing that their child was doing such rambunctious things while they weren't home.

I heard the door close behind me and heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again. A voice I never thought I would _have_ to hear again.

"Hello Annabeth,"

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slow down. I turned to find the nightmare that used to haunt me. I was horrified to see Luke Castellan standing in front of the big wooden doors. His stance was casual but the way his arms were crossed was a clear message. I don't leave until he's through with me.<p>

"I-I thought you were in jail." I stammered. I took a step back as he stepped forward.

"It's not hard to escape." He said. "The security was awful." I took another few steps back, only to be pushed into a wall. My breathing accelerated.

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly. He smirked evilly, the scar on his face rippled.

"You, of course. I told you before I went to jail, I was going to get out and I was going to find you. Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I prayed that someone was looking for me. But all I heard was music and loud voices. I grabbed a lamp off to my side and smashed it against his head. He stumbled back a few steps and I took this as my chance to run. I flung the door open and sprinted downstairs. I needed to find Silena and get the hell out of here.

I found her quickly. She stood by Beckendorf who talked with his big buddies.

"Silena, I need to go." I told her.

"In a while," she replied not really listening to me.

"Silena, please,"

"Later," she said. I gave up and sighed. I'd walk home if I needed to. So I ran a hand threw my hair, turned left, and walked. I walked past the lawn, the cars, and the groups of various people. And I didn't stop, I wasn't going to. Not until I knew I was safe. And I never was. Not with Luke around.

* * *

><p>I estimated that the time was about one a.m. I thanked God that I had a photographic memory and I could back track every road we went on to get to the house. My feet touched the grass on HBH property. I had taken off my heels a while ago; they had been giving me blisters. I walked up to my dorm and threw the door open. It was silent and dark inside. I felt a wave of relief and let loose a strangled sob. Luke was back. Luke, the boy I used to love, was back.<p>

I used to love Luke, I really did. That is until he hurt me. He had gotten involved with a gang. I had let it go on for too long and then he began to make me feel like his property and not his 'special girl' anymore. He had abused me in too many ways possible—he beat my dad into a coma when my dad told him to get lost, he had abused me both physically and mentally, and he had even given me to his gang buddies. They would use me over and over again and I hadn't felt so dirty in my entire life. I finally told the police, who of which linked him to some serial killings that were happening in the neighborhood. He vowed he would find me as soon as he got out. And he stayed true to his word.

I breathed shakily and I got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Thalia didn't come home until the next day early morning. She had a massive hangover and was unable to do anything so I decided to roam the grounds.<p>

I dressed warmly in dark jeans and a v-neck white sweater. I tied my sneakers onto my feet and left silently.

The architecture of the place was beautiful. I made mental notes as I explored more. I ended up seeing every building possible to I went to the lake. The lake was fairly big and looked out to the Long Island sound. I saw Percy sitting at the edge of the water. He was looking thoughtfully out to the Long Island sound.

I came and sat by him. He didn't move to look at me. It was as if he was so lost in thought that he couldn't sense anything move.

"Hey," I said finally.

"Hey," he said back. I knew this look on his face. He was upset. I could tell.

"What's wrong?" He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"My mom," he said with an exasperated sigh. "He put her in the hospital." He said. I knew he was talking about, his step-dad, Gabe. Gabe was a cold hearted evil man who put his mother's life thru hell. Sally had been trying to get rid of him but nothing worked and he stayed.

"Bastard," I said. Percy nodded in agreement. "But she'll be okay right?" I asked. Percy bit his lip I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know," he said, his voice cracking. "S-she's in a coma." I felt my mouth drop open.

"I'm so sorry." He didn't say anything for a long time. We looked out onto the Long Island sound in silence before he spoke.

"Life sucks," he said before rising to his feet. "See you around?" he said. I nodded. He took off down across the grass, his black hair being tousled by the wind, and I couldn't help but notice that he didn't look back once.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was kind of short, but was it better than the last chapter? I hope so. So who has seen the second half of the Harry Potter movie? Anyway, review please! I would really like to get 30 reviews. It would mean so much and I might even update faster! Love and Cookies,<strong>

**-77 DayDreamer77**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you S****poonsmaketheworldgoround**** for being the 30****th**** reviewer! Thanks to everyone else the reviewed since the last chapter as well. I also feel kind of feel a little upset because some people don't read my question in every chapter at the end. So please do read it. Also I felt that the last chapter wasn't done very well so I am going to try to make this one longer, more detailed, and in all better. Today's chapter was inspired by the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Anyway I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>On Monday morning I went to school upset. I'll have you try to go to school happy when your arch nemesis comes back into your life. Thalia noticed the change in me since the party.<p>

"What happened?" she had whispered to me during English. I shook my head, I wasn't telling her. Not yet anyway. She kept prying and I guess I lost it. I snapped. I told her if she wasn't so hammered she might have had some kind of idea. She scowled at me and I knew I had screwed up. She turned away from me. I tried to apologize by sending a note her way but instead of reading it, she crumpled it up and threw it in her bag.

* * *

><p>I met up later with Percy as we headed up to go to chemistry when he pulled me aside.<p>

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked. I wiped furiously at my eyes. I didn't even notice.

_'That's what you get,'_ I heard my box whisper to me. I didn't say anything.

"Let's just get to class." I told him. The hallways were thinning out. I didn't want to be late.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"We're gonna be late." I said my voice trembled.

"Dammit Annabeth," he said in an exasperated tone. "Just tell me," I bit my lip and shook my head at him. Fresh tears threatened to spill over. He ran a hand threw his hair. He turned and looked around at the empty hall. He gripped my wrist and pulled me with him as he walked towards the back doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He tugged me along for a while before speaking.

"Somewhere only we know," he said. He opened the double doors and stepped outside into the fresh air.

"We're going to get in trouble!" I warned him.

"That's nothing new for me," he mumbled.

"We could get expelled!"

"I've been expelled from every school since the first grade. One more won't hurt me," I gave up arguing with him as he dragged me to the woods behind the school. We wandered through the thick evergreen trees. Finally we came to our destination, a little spot in front of a huge glistening lake. I realized it was the place where I had talked to him the day before. He threw down his back pack and sat in the sand. I repeated his actions.

"This is the first time I've ever skipped class." I said.

"Goody two-shoes," he snickered. I slapped his arm.

"I am not," I cried out. He laughed but then his face hardened.

"You're trying to distract me."

"And it almost worked," I sighed.

"What happened at the party Annabeth?" I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Should I tell him? Can I trust him? "You can trust me," he said holding onto my hand and caressing the back of it. It was like he was reading my mind. I took a shaky breath.

"I'll have to start from the beginning." He nodded as he rubbed soothing circles in my hand. And so I told him.

I told him about how I used to live here, how my mother died in a fire. I told him how I moved to California and how my Dad married a witch. I told him about my little brothers of which I held dear to my heart. I told him how I had dated Luke and how he had abused me after joining a gang. I told him about the hardships my family went through, how I was sent here because I wasn't wanted. I told him how my father chose her over me. I told him how I had never had a real friend until I had come here.

"And now Luke is out of jail and he's coming after me." I said in conclusion. Salty tears littered my cheeks and I felt a little relieved, finally telling someone my pain and suffering. I looked at his face and saw that it was clouded over.

"You're not the only one with a broken family." He whispered.

"Percy, I already know about your family but who else could have a worse family than ours?" he turned to look at me skeptically.

"You don't know about our friends' lives do you?" I shook my head. They had told me little to nothing about themselves. "Then I guess I have to tell you." he sighed and lay down with his hands behind his head. He looked up at the sky.

"Travis and Connor's dad is always in jail for stealing. He steals anything he can. He always likes the real expensive stuff. He'll be in jail now for a couple months for trying the steal the key to the city." He said. I stayed silent as I waited for him to continue.

"Thalia's last name is Grace."

"As in the actress?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah that's her mom, the one who pulls stupid stunts. Thalia is so ashamed that she doesn't tell anyone. Just last Friday her mom got into a car accident. She died and her dad is no where to be found."

"That explains the bad hangover." I said.

"Nico's mom was killed in a freak accident with lightning. His dad didn't feel he could take care of them so he put them in an orphanage. A lawyer got them out of him and his sister out and pays for their school tuition and stuff but he hasn't heard from him since. And you showed up just after his sister died. She went into a junk yard to go get an action figure Nico had dropped in there. A car fell off one of the junk mounds and crushed her to death."

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"Grover's dad went off on an expedition and never came back. Now he's stuck with his three uncles he considered him nothing but a waste of space."

"Katie's mom was a farmer. She was out bailing hay on one of those big machines and she got off and forgot the brake. It shredded her to bits." I shifted uncomfortably. That sounded painful.

"Silena's mom is a bit of a slut. She goes around and has a fling with different men. As soon as she has the kid, she dumps it on the men and takes off to someone else."

"Beckendorf's dad works in a mechanic's shop. He's good with his hands but not very good with his son. He spends all his time locked up in the shop working on some new project. It's a rare occasion when he sees him."

"What about Juniper?" I questioned.

"She's the only one to have a normal family. She lives in a little cottage in the woods with her sisters and mother. So you see, you're not the only one who's broken. We all are."

I drew my knees to my chest and looked out across the lake. His words repeated in my head.

In the distance, we heard a bell ring.

"End of the school day," Percy said. I nodded. "Do you want to go back?" I shook my head.

"Let's just enjoy simple peacefulness of life right here. Just for a while." So we laid there in the sand, the forest dwelling animals chirping behind us, and the lake sparkling in the sunlight.

_We're all broken,_ I thought. _Every last one of us._

* * *

><p><strong>So was this a better chapter? I felt a little satisfied with it. Now you guys know the backgrounds of everyone. Now my question of the day, WHAT SPORT DO YOU LIKE TO PLAY? Get the reviews up to 35 by answering my question and I will write faster! BTW whoever is the 35th reviewer will get their name in the next chapter! And might even get cookies! Peace, Love, and Happiness,<strong>

**-77DayDreamer77**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation. Sorry for that. Thanks to BalletandBooks, DammitimmaD, booklover484, princesswhatever9, Kate, Heeey its just me here, PanicxAtxThexDiscoxFan,BookReader10, ninjaballerina, HunterofArtemis32, buzzlessbee, percyjacksonlover3, starglow13, percabeth,FlowerPower123, and Wisegirl101 for commenting! I can't believe you guys got me up to 51 reviews when I only asked for 5! You all rock! I own nothing. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>I sat at a desk in my dorm. Thalia still wasn't talking to me but I guess she had a good reason too. I shouldn't have snapped at her like I did but I couldn't help it. I was on edge. That was a good reason wasn't it? Oh who am I kidding? That's no reason to be a complete jerk. Although the box in my head, of which I kept my most personal memories, was telling me it was all Luke's fault, not mine.<p>

"Mail," Thalia sneered as she threw a manila envelope onto my desk and stomped out the door, making sure to slam it on the way out. That girl sure knew how to hold a grudge, I'll give her that much.

I recognized the address almost immediately. California, 242 Sunset Drive. What if it was from Matt and Bobby? How were they doing at school? What if it was from Susan, telling me to never come back? Or was it an apology letter from my dad, telling me to come home?

I opened the letter with shaking fingers. I could easily tell it was from Matt and Bobby and that made me sigh in relief.

**Dear Annabeth,**

**Things at home are going good. Mom has been ecstatic (we found this word in a dictionary. LOL) ever since you left. She keeps buying Dad presents for kicking you out we guess. Even though Mom is happy, we're sad. It's not fun watching cartoons or building Lego robots without you anymore. Plus our robots keep falling apart because you're not here to help us build. We miss you a lot and we can't wait til you come home for break! **

**How's your new school? Did you make any new friends? Did you get in trouble? Wait, scratch that. You're Annabeth, you don't get in trouble. Well we hope that life is good for you there. **

**Love,**

**Matt and Bobby**

**P.S. Dad misses you too.**

**P.P.S. Tell us what you're going to be for Halloween!**

I set down the letter smiling to myself. It was typical for Matt and Bobby to write a letter like that. At least I knew that someone misses me. I thought about the last part of the note_. P.S. Dad misses you too. _Did he really miss me? If he knew he would miss me, why would he send me here? _'I already lost your mother, I can't lose her too.'_ I remember him saying. I felt my smile slip into a frown. I would have been perfectly fine if he lost her too. She was a witch. She might as well have fangs so I could, without a doubt, call her a demon.

Thalia walked past my door.

"Thals," I said. She froze outside the door.

"Don't call me that." She said. She began to stiffly walk down the hallway.

"I know what happened to your mother!" I called to her. I heard her footsteps retreat back to my doorway.

"What?" she whispered.

"I know what happened to your mother." I said. "She was in a car accident last Friday." Thalia stood still like a tree. "I didn't mean to snap at you yesterday. It's just that I was upset and I shouldn't have acted like that and…" I kept rambling until Thalia pulled me into a hug. I was quite slow to respond because Thalia isn't one to give hugs. Ever. Her hug sent me into a silence. She pulled back and smiled.

"Well that got you to shut up, also apology accepted." She said. I smiled with her. I was forgiven.

* * *

><p>I sat in Principal D's office early at 7 a.m. the next day with Percy. I had never been in the principal's office before and I felt sick to my stomach doing it. I couldn't stop squirming and glancing at the door waiting for Mr. D to come in.<p>

Percy sat with his feet propped up on the desk. He wore a bored expression and he had his arms crossed. It was obvious that he had been here more than once. He looked over at me and cracked a crooked smile.

"First time?" he asked. I nodded and began to drum my fingers on the arm rest of the chair. He chuckled quietly. "I remember the first time I came here." He said, wearing a smile.

"Would you shut up?" I asked, annoyed. "This is going to go on my permanent record and then no place is going to want to take me because they think I'm a trouble maker and then…." I rambled on and on until Percy held a finger to my lips.

"Would _you_ shut up?" he asked, mocking my previous question. I couldn't focus on anything except his warm finger on my slightly chapped lips.

The door swung open to reveal a very annoyed Mr. D. We both pulled away from each other.

"You're already in trouble." Mr. D said. "You don't need to get in more trouble for PDA do you?" he asked as he took his seat. I couldn't help but blush a scarlet red.

"Alright, since you skipped your last 3 classes of the day, I think it would be fair to put you in the kitchen for washing dishes every day after school for a week." He said. I just nodded, agreeing so he wouldn't extend our punishment.

"Whoa wait a minute, a week?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Yes Peter, a week. Would you like it to be longer? Say a week and a half?" he asked. I cuffed Percy upside the head before he could protest anymore.

"Annie Bell, we do not appreciate violence."

"Her name is Annabeth," Percy mumbled.

"And I don't care," Mr. D said. "A week and a half of cleaning dishes after school." Then he dismissed us.

As soon as Mr. D's door closed, I slapped Percy across the face.

"Um Ow," he mumbled holding his face.

"You idiot! I've never had to do a punishment at school before and now look at me! You are such an idiot!" I ranted as I stomped away from him.

"Annabeth? Come on! I didn't think he would…" I tuned him out and made my way to my dorm. I slammed the door and was glad he wasn't allowed in the girl's dormitory.

"You look angry." I heard Juniper say. I turned and saw her standing in the doorway with Silena, Katie, and Thalia behind her.

"It's 7:30, what are you guys doing here?" I asked her before stomping into the living room.

"Thalia said you might be mad when you came back and we thought we'd do a little damage control. So spill, what did he do?" Silena said.

"He got me stuck washing dishes for a week and a half." I said. My arms were crossed and my breath was coming out heated because of my anger.

"Look honey," Silena began. "There's one thing about boys you need to know."

"They are idiots." Katie said as she plopped down on the couch beside me. "They can't do anything without us girls. I mean where do you think Travis would be with him pranking and everything? If I didn't cover his tracks he'd be expelled by now."

"I guess I see your point…" I said grudgingly.

"You can't stay mad at him. He'll only do something twice as stupid the next time." Thalia explained. I was about to argue when there was a knocking.

"Annabeth… I'm sorry. Open the door." I heard Percy say from the other side. My mouth hung open. He came into the girl's dorm to apologize, to me?

"Aw, he came all the way into the dorm to talk to you!" Silena gushed. I ignored her and opened the door. I stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me softly.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think he'd extend the punishment and everything and…" he rambled on and I let him. I just stood there with my arms crossed and listened to him apologize.

"I sound like an idiot, don't I?" he said running a hand threw his unruly hair.

"Like a total jackass." I corrected. He smiled at my sarcasm.

"If I do your half of the dishes tomorrow, will I be forgiven?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Do it for the next 2 days and we have a deal." I say, holding out my hand. He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Deal," he says, shaking my hand firmly.

"Now get out of here," I tell him as I slowly pull my hand back. "I hear its Clarisse's turn to make rounds and she will rip you to shreds if she finds out you're here." His eyes widened and he takes off running to the stairwell. I can't help but smile at his antics and I can't help but think that he risked getting into trouble all for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Matt and Bobby,<strong>

**Good job at finding a word in the dictionary, I know it must have been hard to look threw a book for that long to find one word. Kidding, so how's school? Are you doing well in your studies? Sorry to hear about your Lego robots falling apart! I'll send some blueprints on how to make them more stable! What kind of presents did Susan get dad? I have no idea what I'm going to be for Halloween yet. My friends and I still have to figure that out. What are you guys gonna be? **

**For your information, I did get in trouble for skipping class with one of my friends Percy. I have to wash dishes after school for a week and a half now because of it. Don't tell Dad! Wait actually tell him and send a picture of his face when you tell him! I bet it'll be hilarious! Otherwise things are going great! I have a great circle of friends and my teachers are glad to have an A+ student. Write me back soon!**

**Love,**

**Annabeth**

I slid the letter into an envelope and placed a stamp on the top right hand corner as I neatly wrote the address. Then I walked down to the Main Office and slid the letter into the mailbox. Today was a good day, despite the fact I had a punishment to fulfill for the next week and a half.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry it took so long. Anyway today's question: What's your favorite mythical creature? Also, if you comment on my story, you're name will go into the next chapter! Thanks for the comments!<strong>

**So long and farewell!**

**-77Daydreamer77**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dearest Readers, I come to inform you that I will be finishing this story. However I am going to apologize for seemingly abandoning this story. It's been forever since I've written a chapter but I will be continuing it. Sincerely, 77DayDreamer77**

**PS, I will be changing my name to Got W.I.T.**

**PPS, I don't own anything. At all. Even though I desperately wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Now I have to start lying. When I got those letters from Matt and Bobby, everything seemed like it was going to be alright. Even when Percy got me in trouble, things seemed fine. But now I have Luke standing in my room.<p>

Why couldn't Thalia have come back earlier today? Luke was walking steadily in a circle around me. I didn't want to lie, but Percy had called me asking when I was going to help with the dishes (we were still on kitchen duty) while Luke was here. Luke knew who Percy was. He knew everyone I knew. I guess what I'm trying to say is that he's my own personal stalker. _Great._

"Annabeth, you sound scared." Percy's voice jarred me back to reality. Luke stood still in front of me, head cocked to the side in an almost playful manner_. If he wasn't trying to kill me. _I thought bitterly.

"I'm fine Percy." I said and cursed myself for letting my voice shake. "I'll be there in five minutes. I promise." _And if I'm not come get me. _

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said and before I screamed for him to come save me, I hung up.

"Very good, you've gotten better at lying. However, your voice still shakes when you're scared. We'll have to work on that." Luke said. "Now about my offer…"

"I already told you no. I won't leave this place. I won't—"I began to say.

"Not even if your best friend's life depends on it?" he asked curiously while fingering the line of photos Thalia and I took when we were in a photo booth at last week's carnival. He might as well have sucker punched me. Luke glanced out the window and back to me. He was so casual about this entire thing. But I was through. I would not be put back in the hole he dug out for me three years ago.

"Castellan," I said and for the first time since he was there, my voice held steady. "Get the hell out of my dorm room." He rose an eyebrow as if nothing else than my display of bravery amused him.

"Whatever," he finally said. "I'll be back. In the meantime, keep an eye out. I foresee that your future is going to be wracked with troubles." He winked at me and sauntered out of the door. I sat down heavily when I heard the door shut behind him. If I wasn't safe in my own dorm (where privacy reigns), where was safe? Then I realized that ever since the night of the fire, I've never known that feeling.

* * *

><p>We worked in silence, Percy and I. He washed and I dried. The water was hot enough to be lava. I have no idea how he could just stick his hands in water that hot and pull them out unscathed.<p>

"What happened this afternoon?" What I wanted to say: It was Luke. What I actually said:

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe my ears. I was lying for Luke Castellan. _Old habits die hard_, I thought.

"Don't play dumb with me Annabeth. I know you're smarter than every teacher in Half-Blood High combined. _What happened_?" His tone was sharp. He stood there with soap on his face and dripping hands. I would've laughed if he didn't look so angry. I felt sick. I didn't what to say. So I just wiped the plate I had in my hands harder and faster, hoping he got the message. I did not want to talk about this. But he took my silence the wrong way.

"I thought you trusted me." The words stung.

"I do trust you." The words were quiet but they were all I could offer. His voice softened.

"Then why don't you tell me? I could help you. Just let me." His soapy hand found my cheek and I looked up into his sparkling green eyes. My heart fluttered just like it had been every time I looked in his eyes. We were inches apart and I could have kissed him if I wanted to. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

His lips were soft and he kissed me sweet and slow before pulling away. _Dear God_, I thought, _that was magical. _Then I internally winced at how Silena that sounded. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Tell me." Not a question but not a command either. Needless to say, I told him what happened that afternoon.

He didn't say anything when I finished. He stayed silent when we put away the dishes. Finally, as we were walking to the door and putting on our coats, he spoke.

"I know what happens to the people Luke Castellan deals with." He said. _He understood._ I felt so relieved that I could've kissed him again until his next words came out. "And if I want to keep my friends and family safe," Wait a minute, if I? I thought it would be, if we? "Then you're going to have to leave us alone." He shrugged on his coat and began to walk out the door.

"Wait! What are you saying?" I sounded so weak and I absolutely hated it.

"Get your things and get away from Half-Blood High. Get away from me. Luke's already screwed my family up once; I won't let it happen again through one of his spies."

"But I'm not his spy; I'm trying to get away from him! I—"I couldn't believe this was happening. Why must every good thing crash and burn?

"Goodbye Annabeth." He opened the door and the wind whistled outside.

"So that's just it. Luke tells me in order to save everyone I care about; I have to let him get me again. He wants to kill me and you're not even going to help me? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" I was pretty sure that everyone on campus could hear me. But I was beyond reason; the lines of my box broke in that moment. In the back of my mind, I registered that I sounded like a lunatic but it didn't matter anymore. Percy froze with his hand on the door. He let loose a chocked sigh, like he was crying too and then he was gone. The door shut behind him with a final thud and I couldn't help but cry.

* * *

><p>It was evening when I decided that I had to go to Luke if it meant saving everyone else. So I packed a bag with a change of clothes and some food. I looked at the note that Luke had left on my dresser earlier. They were simple directions. South, 452 paces. West, 509 paces. I sighed and looked over to Thalia. I hoped she wouldn't come looking for me.<p>

I trekked outside into the chilly autumn air and looked one last time around the campus. I thought I saw green eyes looking at me from behind the boys' dorms but when I took a closer look, I saw nothing.

I made way for the forest with a flashlight in my hands.

"Annabeth, wait!" I spun around and saw Percy running to me. He stopped a foot away from me. He had a flashlight in his hand and a backpack like me. We stared at each other for a long moment. Then suddenly packs were dropped and flashlights were flung and lips met in a crazy frenzy that I couldn't explain.

He didn't have to say anything. He didn't need to. He took my hand and we eased on down the hill. Things were okay, for now at least. And that was good enough for me.

* * *

><p>So i wrote this today and I hope that you guys like it. Tons of drama, a dash of percabeth. I threw in the works. So Review? Pretty Please? With Hugs and Hersey Kisses?<p> 


End file.
